Conversations at the Bar
by ATalkingMeowth
Summary: Natsu questions Gray about an earlier event. One-shot


Conversations at the Bar

"Oy, Gray!" Gray looked over from his place at the bar to see Natsu striding over, Happy hovering just behind him.

"What do you want, squinty eyes?" Gray continued to stare forward as he casually took a sip of his drink. Nothing better than instigating a fight to start your day, although sometimes it was just too easy with Natsu.

As expected, Natsu rose to the bait. "Who you calling squinty eyes, ya droop-eyed stripper?!" Natsu growled, pressing his head right up against Gray.

"Tch. You looking for a fight?" Gray glared right back at Natsu as they faced off.

"I'm always- no wait, that wasn't why I came over. And put your clothes back on!"

Embarrassed, Gray realized that he had once again unwittingly stripped down to just his boxers. He hurriedly recollected himself and gathered his clothes.

"Anyways, I just remembered something from that Oracion Seis incident."

"What?" Gray didn't much care for the grin that was plastered over Natsu face.

"When Gemini imitated you on that raft, it gave us your thoughts on Lucy."

"S-so?" By now, Gray decided he definitely didn't like the direction this conversation was headed.

"You think Lucy's hot! You like her!" Natsu cackled devilishly from atop his barstool as it wobbled dangerously underneath him, while Happy whirled in circles adding an, "Aye," for emphasis.

The color rose a bit in Gray's face and he felt himself getting hotter, something the ice mage didn't much care for. There was no way he was going to let Natsu get the better of him, however.

"What's the big deal? So I find Lucy attractive, you saying you don't? She's got a pretty decent figure."

"I don't look at my friends that way," Natsu scoffed, while Mira sidled up to the bar and allowed Happy to order to drinks for himself and his partner. "Besides, I care about more than just looks."

Gray shook his head, exasperated. "I'm not saying that I don't, but haven't you ever checked her out? I have trouble believing that you haven't so much as noticed that she's good-looking."

"And I'm saying that's not what matters! I don't like Lucy because of her body, I like her because she is a nice person!"

Naturally, Mira chose this moment to return with their drinks. "Oh? You like Lucy? I had a feeling," she smiled kindly while placing drinks before Natsu and Happy, the latter of which greedily began chugging his as soon as it hit the counter.

"Wait no, I didn't mean it like that!" Natsu waved his hands in front of him frantically, coming dangerously close to knocking over his drink.

Gray had one up on the fire mage now though, he wasn't about to let him off so easy.

"So you _are_ attracted her, reasons aside. Is that why you're always breaking into her apartment?"

"No, it isn't like that!" Natsu took a big gulp from his drink and added as an afterthought, "And you and Erza break into Lucy's apartment too!"

Gray laughed. "Oh please, neither of us do it as much as you. And I just really need to know how that story ends… Anyways, even iron-brain over there knows you have it out for Lucy." Gray jerked a thumb over towards the far end of the bar, where Gajeel glanced up from his lone drink at the insult.

"Shut it, you," growled Gajeel from the far corner of the bar. "Not that I care, but I get the feeling it goes both ways. The bunny girl smells different when she's around Salamander, acts different too. You'd have to be blind not to notice, but then it is Salamander we're talking about…"

"Nobody asked you! None of you know what you're talking about," Natsu shouted back, the fire festering in his mouth punctuating the ferocity behind his words.

"Don't listen to their teasing, Natsu," Mirajane consoled. "I think it's sweet, you should tell her how you feel. And you shouldn't talk, Gajeel, I've seen you acting nicer with a certain someone as well."

"Whatever, I don't even know how I got dragged into this in the first place." With that, Gajeel downed the rest of his drink and gobbled up the goblet before leaving to see what jobs were available.

Natsu busied himself with his drink while Gray and Happy grinned at him smugly from either side.

"Stop looking at me like that. And you're supposed to be on my side!" Natsu slammed down his mug and turned accusingly to Happy, who stared back unperturbed from where he stood on the counter.

"You lllliiiiiike her~"

"Like who?"

The three turned around on their stools to see Lucy standing there, arms on her hips as she greeted her three companions. "Hey Natsu, Gray, Happy. Now then, who likes someone?" She smirked as she leaned forward towards Natsu, who jumped out of his seat as Gray tried to pass off a snicker as a cough.

"Nevermind that! C'mon Lucy, let's go find a job!" Natsu dragged Lucy off to the jobs board, with Happy cheerfully following in their wake.

"Natsuuu, wait! I just got here!"

Back at the bar, Mirajane and Gray watched the pair continue their light-hearted squabbling over the jobs.

"Do you think anything will actually happen between them?" Mira leaned an elbow on the counter and perched her head on one hand.

"Knowing flame-brain, not anytime soon. Lucy's still pretty naïve as well. Give it time and they'll figure it out though."

Mira glanced over at Gray. "Well, I suppose you know them better than me, I'll take your word for it."

"Whatever." Gray looked down at the empty bottom of his mug. "How about a refill?"

Hi there, thanks for reading my story. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought about the story and some things you think could use some improvement. I wrote this story when I was sitting around without any internet, sorry if I messed up any details or if anyone seems particularly OOC. Thanks in advance for reviews!


End file.
